A Heartstopping Experience
by PokerCrazysBaby
Summary: What if Denny hadn't died? Would Izzie still have stuck around? And what if Alex finally realizes he may have made a mistake?


A Heartstopping Experience

PokerCrazy'sBaby

Prologue: What if Denny hadn't died? Would Izzie still have stuck around? And is Alex finally realizing his mistake letting her go?

* * *

**I WANNA WAKE UP TO YOU…**

Those were the words he had said. He wanted to wake up with her beside him…and he wanted her to be the last thing he would see before he fell asleep.

She didn't care that she probably ruined her medical career. Stealing that heart and cutting the L-vat was worth it. Izzie had Denny and that's all that mattered. Many may consider her crazy…like Dr. Bailey for example. Okay…so she drug Christina, Alex, George, and Meredith into it and possibly endangered their medical careers…but she had time to make it up.

Mrs. Duquette. That would be her new last name…it wouldn't be Izzie Stevens anymore…but Dr. Duquette. A smirk crossed her pouting lips as she still tried to figure out what to do with her hair. It was prom night for the Chief's niece, Camille. That was their punishment, to serve Camille's every wish for not snitching about who cut the L-vat. The interviews with the Chief were hilarious from what everyone admitted to spilling to him. Christina begged him to tell her how to keep herself from allowing emotions to overwhelm her. George spoke his thoughts aloud about how Callie admitted she loved him and he didn't really love her at that time. Meredith confronted the Chief about his affair with her mother. Izzie talked herself into marrying Denny by going through it out loud with the Chief. So of course…nothing got done.

The silky dress easily slid over the curves of her body. The pink brought about elegance, or at least that is what Meredith had said. Izzie didn't care…she was about to go and see her fiancé. The word brought about a small giggle. It was still foreign to her, never mind the fact that it was French. Denny was her fiancé.

Izzie had a little bit of trouble making sure all of her dress was in the elevator. Wedding plans were already bouncing around in her head, and she was getting that school girl giddy feeling. Izzie was going to get married.

* * *

'She's really in love with him', Alex thought to himself as he saw the big grin on Izzie's face as she passed him on her way to the elevator. There was a pang of jealousy that crossed his mind as he saw how happy Denny had made her, compared to what Alex did. She had snubbed a future doctor for a dying heart patient. Alex had to laugh a little to himself about that thought. Maybe he deserved not getting Izzie, and maybe Denny was the right man for her. But if anything were to ever happen her, Alex was sure to be there. He had helped lie to Burk, the Chief, and the other surgeon to get the heart to Izzie and left the rest up to her.

He slowly made his way to the prom that they had put together for the Chief's niece. He lied to Izzie. It wasn't that he didn't want to waste a beautiful woman at a teenage prom, it was that he wanted to take Izzie. But she wasn't his to take. She was Denny's fiancé now. Izzie was getting married.

* * *

"Wow", Denny whispered as soon as his angel of salvation walked through his room, "You should have worn that when you came up with your plan to stop my heart."

"But I don't want to stop your heart right now", Izzie innocently smiled as she made her way to the bed.

"Well…you're not doing a very good job, Dr. Stevens", the man smiled as he put his hand over his chest.

"That's Dr. Duquette, sir", the young woman slowly crawled into the bed next to him and snuggled up against his chest.

"I'm afraid you'll lose your medical license if they catch you laying in bed with your former patient", Denny had a devilish grin on his face.

"I'm already about to lose it for saving your life", Izzie became serious, "Are you sure that I'm the one?"

"Izzie, I told you before, other people have been making decisions for me all of my life. My parents, my doctors, even you. But for once I am sure of what I want. I want you. No one else has the fire and passion that you do, Izzie Stevens. You have what it takes to be a Duquette", Mr. Duquette smiled, "You never let me give up."

"I couldn't let you give up, because I didn't want to give up. I didn't want to know what a life was like without you. I fell in love with you at a time when I thought love was just a fairytale that only the lucky ones get to experience", Izzie's eyes began to water, "I'm getting married!"


End file.
